1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger used for hanging a suit or the like garment.
2. Prior Art
When clothes are hung on a hanger, normally a jacket is hung on an upper portion of a main frame and a pair of trousers and the like are hung on a lower portion thereof. Such a hanger is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-169979/1988 and No. 1-90478/1989.
The hanger disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-169979/1988 is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6. The hanger is composed of a hanger main frame 101 and a lower frame 102 located in the lower portion thereof. In addition, on the upper surface of the lower frame 102 which comes into contact with the clothes, a skid-proof layer 102 (a) is formed in order to prevent the clothes from slipping off, and no skid-proof layer is formed at the lower side face of the lower frame 102. When this hanger is used, a jacket is hung on the hanger main frame 101, and a pair of trousers and the like are hung on the lower frame 102.
Furthermore, the hanger disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1-90478/1989 is illustrated in FIG. 7. This hanger is provided with a hanger main frame 111, two vertically extending frames 112 and 112 respectively extending from both sides of the hanger main frame, a lower frame 113 each end of which is supported by the lower end of each of the vertically extending frames 112 and 112, and clothes supporter 114 provided on the lower frame 113 and facing the hanger main frame 111. The clothes supporter 114 has an end portion 114 (a) slidably engaged by the vertically extending frame 112 and a clothes supporting plate 114 (b). When this hanger shown in FIG. 7 is used, a jacket is hung on the hanger main frame 111 and a pair of trousers and the like are hung on the lower frame 113. The trousers and the like are pressed from the upper side by the clothes supporting plate 114 (b) of the clothes supporter 114.
In such kind of prior art hangers, no problem arises when a jacket is hung on the hanger main frame. However, some problems occur as shown below when a pair of trousers and the like are hung on the lower frame.
That is, in the prior art hanger as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, when clothes (a pair of trousers and the like) 103, hung down on the lower frame 102 are taken off, it is necessary to reduce a friction force between the clothes 103 and the lower frame 102 in order to take up the clothes 103 at the side face of the skid-proof layer 102 (a). Thus, the clothes 103 must be disengaged from the skid-proof layer 102 (a) before pulling the clothes in the direction shown by the arrow A. Thus, when the clothes are taken off from the lower frame 102, a care must be paid to the direction of taking up the clothes, which is troublesome.
If a skid-proof layer is provided in the whole area of the upper side face of the lower frame 102, it becomes no need for paying an attention to the direction of taking up the clothes 103. In this case, however, the clothes 103 will stick to the area of skid-proof layer when the clothes 103 are taken off, which will result in an unsmooth taking off action. On the contrary, if no skid-proof layer is provided on the lower frame 102 at all, a problem is caused because the clothes 103 will be easily fallen down from the lower frame 102.
Moreover, in the prior art hanger shown in FIG. 7, the clothes 103 are put between the lower frame 113 and the clothes supporting plate 114 (b) of the clothes supporter 114. Therefore, in either case when the clothes 103 are hung on the lower frame 113 or they are taken off from it, the clothes supporter 114 must be slid up and down, which is troublesome.